


Stones to Abbigale-Script or "Fuck you Greg, I changed your Book!"

by Toxic34



Category: Hate Onision, Onision - Fandom, Stones to Abbigale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 23:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19733443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxic34/pseuds/Toxic34
Summary: A long time ago, my little brother bought a copy of Gregory "Onision" Jackson/Daniel/Whatever's first book Stones to Abbigale. Consensus was...it's terrible. So he tried to see if he could somehow make it into a good story. Or at least, a more...serviceable story. There are no other pages written as he said to me, "No matter how much I polish this turd, it's still a turd." He even had a conversation with Onision himself about adapting it into a filmable script. Greg was less than enthused, and quite rude. So, whether you love Greg or just love to hate him; enjoy the script adaptation of Stones to Abbigale!





	Stones to Abbigale-Script or "Fuck you Greg, I changed your Book!"

**Author's Note:**

> Greg gave permission for an adaptation but he said something like this: "If you can secure a Netflix or Amazon deal then you have my permission. Bye."

Opening Sequence: There a domestic dispute commencing. At first, the audio is light and faint but as it progresses it becomes increasingly louder. A husband and a wife are having a boisterous argument. The shouts are mostly incoherent but there are some key points heard. The camera does not show the assault. Instead, it focuses on symbolic objects and rooms, such as: the house, dirty dishes, an empty living room, family pictures, children’s bedrooms, etc.

WIFE  
Back the fuck off!

Husband  
You need to shut up and listen.

WIFE  
I’m in a corner! Back off!

HUSBAND  
How ‘bout you make me! You want me to me move? Make me move. C’mon!

The woman becomes increasingly scared and hysterical. Breathing heavily and her cries become loud and frantic, the man seems to have an unsettling calmness with his strong intimidation. His voice would roar through whatever building he was in. (Their house)

The mother tries to effort her way out of the corner, only to be forced back in. A loud smack reverberates through the air only to be followed by screams in pain and anger. Suddenly there’s a soft barrage of thuds. Most likely, the woman trying to retaliate against the man’s assault. Hysterically, the woman screams and shouts at her husband as she lands blows on him. In a split second, it all stops after a very loud thud is heard. The wife screams in pained anguish, for he has slammed her against whatever wall he was cornering her in.

HUSBAND  
(Shouting aggressively)  
That all you can do, huh?! That it?! 

WIFE  
(Struggling through the pain)  
You fuck!

HUSBAND  
You want some more?! Hit me again! I want you to. Hit me again! If you hit me again you better make it good ‘cause I’ll fucking break you. Hit me again! 

Footsteps can be heard coming into the room. It is the couple’s two children. A boy and a girl. 

DAUGHTER  
(Innocently)  
Daddy?

HUSBAND  
(Soft grunt)  
Just go play, kids. Go on outside.

The wife starts screaming at the husband and attacks him again. The thuds can be heard. A larger thud is heard again, meaning he slammed her against the wall afresh. The children scream and cry at the sight of their parents fighting. In the background there is an apprehensive ringing. The atmosphere become even more unsettling.

HUSAND  
(Loud/Impatient)  
I said go play!

There is a sliding sound for that last impact made against the wife caused her to slide down the wall collapsing on the floor. The children are terrified.

SON  
Mommy!!

HUSBAND  
(More impatient)  
Get out right now and go outside!

Footsteps and sniffles are heard as one of one of the children has left the room. The man grabs his wife up off the ground and speaks directly to the her in a quieter but forceful tone. The ringing is growing more and more inescapable.

HUSBAND  
This fun for you? You like making them see me this way?

The woman stammers and speaks in a groggy voice. She sounds very disoriented. Likely, that last blow against the wall injured her head.

WIFE  
I can’t…I can’t see anything…I can’t see…

The cries from the child who stayed in the room are heard. Clearly, this experience will stay with this child forever. The ringing has reached full capacity.

HUSBAND  
(To his child)  
Get the fuck out of here, JAMES!

CUT! Ringing has stopped, all audio has ceased and has been replaced with a new visual. See a teenaged boy waking up from his slumber.

Scene One: INT. JAMES’S Bedroom- 8:17 AM (TEN YEARS LATER)

Seventeen-year-old JAMES is laying in his bed having just awoken. He turns on his side to look at his very old alarm clock. The time is 8:17. (His clock was supposed to go off at 7:30) With an annoyed look, he rises from his mattress and ventures out his room downstairs. 

Enter kitchen where mother is. JAMES’s mother, ELAINE, is leaning against the kitchen counter watching news articles on her laptop; enjoying black coffee and a toasted bagel. Her choice of attire is a bath robe with only underwear underneath. She hears her son enter the kitchen who’s wearing a solid black shirt and Deadpool pajama pants.

ELAINE  
(Typical “Mom” tone)  
What the hell are you still doing here?

JAMES  
Alarm didn’t go off again.

Microwave clock shows it is now 8:19.

ELAINE  
Well, no way you’re gonna make it. School starts in like ten minutes.

JAMES  
(Dryly)  
I’m well aware, mom.

ELAINE finishes her bagel. Then, heads to the sink to rise her plate.

ELAINE  
(Mouthful)  
Unbelievable.

As ELAINE rinses her plate, the camera reveals what she was watching on the news. More coverage of the LA fires and another public shooting. This time at a local church.

JAMES  
Think you could write me a tardy note?

ELAINE  
(Annoyed)  
Haven’t I already done that twice this semester?

JAMES  
It’ll be the last one. I’ll buy a new clock on the way home.

ELAINE  
Seriously, there’s a fucking alarm in your phone!

JAMES  
Well, excuse me for not wanting to put radiation near my face while I sleep. I’m not getting cancer just to have an exemplary attendance record.

ELAINE  
Oh, hush, son. They don’t even produce two watts of radiation. That’s nowhere near enough to lead to cancer.

JAMES  
It doesn’t matter how low. We use our phones every day, mom. Every day inches from our faces! Everyone has them and they’re codependent on them. Why do you think the government deliberately allows less than two watts? Really? That way it’s sold to every…

ELAINE  
(Interrupting/Sternly)  
Stop stalling, and get ready for school! 

Frustrated at not being allowed to make his point, JAMES storms off back upstairs to get some normal clothes on. 

ELAINE (CON’T)  
I’ll have a note ready when you come back.

JAMES slams the door behind him.

ELAINE  
(Shouts across the house)  
You’re not as smart as you think you are, little boy.

After JAMES’S closes his bedroom door there is a TARRANTINO-snap-shot-collection-edit where we see him get ready (clothes, teeth clean, supplies organized) in a matter of seconds. CUT to him heading downstairs. JAMES’S is wearing Washington State hoodie, blue jeans, and black/white converse. The backpack is on and roller blades dangle from his left hand. His mother is waiting by the front door with a yellow paper in hand. Her robe has loosened a tad making her chest more visible (NOT BOOBS/CHEST). JAMES, with an already dissatisfied face grows more repulsed when he makes the revelation his mother is not wearing a bra underneath the robe. Swiftly, he flees with the note. 

ELAINE  
Need a ride?

JAMES  
(Quickly)  
No. No, I’ll walk.

ELAINE  
(Holding out a protein bar in her other hand)  
Make sure you eat.

JAMES  
(Taking it)  
Thanks. And thanks for the note.

Exits out the door.

ELAINE  
Have a good day. Make good choices.

Scene Two: INT. Driveway- 8:28 AM

The camera fallows JAMES as he skates off his driveway into the street. The camera is positioned in the middle of the road. It will stop fallowing once JAMES is center frame. Once he is, the song The Wolf That Ate Emily by Bears in the City plays as does the film’s title appear on screen above the skating protagonist. STONES TO ABBIGALE. For the opening credit sequence, there will be multiple angles of JAMES skating. Included will scenic shots of the area. (Grey skies, cloudy, damp, vegetation, and not very active) November is a cold and dreary time for the Washington state. Advancing toward the school, the camera shall now feature more activity. Passing a nearby church, there is a group of students smoking joints and drinking. There is also a muscle car driving behind JAMES honking at him the get out of the center of the road.

STUDENT DRIVER  
(Shouting)  
Fuck you, asshole!

JAMES  
(Retaliating/Remorseless)  
Suck a cock!

The bridge of the song plays. Cut to a slow pan of a girl. A girl with shoulder length, bleached hair is sitting on a bleacher by the school baseball diamond. She is wearing black jeans and two jackets (a grey hoodie under a blue jean jacket) that look oddly baggy on her. She is wearing headphones and is smoking a cigarette. She is coughing substantially; implying, she does not do this often enough to be used to it. As the song ends; James enters the school, throws his roller blades in his locker, and enters class.

Scene Three: INT. MR. HANSON’S History Class- 9:07 AM

MR. HANSON is sitting at his desk showing a power point to the class. He is wearing a tucked-in button down shirt and khakis. Seeing James enter the class room erupted him from his seat, removing his reading glasses.

MR. HANSON  
(Sarcastically)  
How nice of you to join, JAMES. Glad you could fit us into your busy schedule.

JAMES  
(Snide)  
Kinda cliché lines, don’t ya think, MR. HANSON?

MR. HANSON  
(Sternly/Turning back to his desk)  
See me after class, JAMES.

JAMES  
I have a note!

MR. HANSON takes the note and reads the phony excuses while JAMES heads toward his seat. Before he can reach it, however, he stops because he hears MR. HANSON chuckling. 

JAMES  
What?

MR. HANSON  
(Looking at the paper.)  
Well, I’ve never heard that one before.

It suddenly dawned on JAMES that he hadn’t even bothered to read the note. His mother could have written anything. 

MR. HANSON (CON’T)  
You mind if I say this outload?

JAMES  
(Turning pale)  
Uh…well…

MR. HANSON   
(Interjecting)  
It’s not too personal, is it? 

Questions illuminated in JAMES’S mind. “What the fuck did she write?!” “Why can’t she let me have a normal day?” 

JAMES  
(Leap of faith)  
No. Not too personal.

MR. HANSON  
(Adjusting his glasses)  
“Please excuse my son’s tardiness as it was a pure result of laziness and self-absorption. He promises it won’t happen at your expense. Thank you for your tolerance for I sure am running out of it. Sincerely, Ms. Patrick.”

A few students laughed at the expense of JAMES. He wasn’t bothered too much by the letter. Just annoyed.

MR. HANSON (CON’T)  
(To himself out loud)  
Usually, I throw these out, but I think I’ll keep this one.

JAMES  
(Coldly)  
Knock yourself out.

MR. HANSON  
Remember, you’re seeing me after class.

Some classmates still laugh as JAMES directs himself to his assigned seat.

MR. HANSON  
(To the class)  
Okay, that’s enough. Let’s not get carried away. Remember, laughing is one thing but let’s not dwell on other people’s mistakes. Discourages others from improvement. And when the rest of you mess up; and believe me, you will…I shall be there as will the class to briefly laugh and give you five seconds of crap. Than we move on! So, lets continue with the lesson now that everyone’s here.

The class refocused their attention to the lesson. MR. HANSON told everyone to turn to a page in their textbook. JAMES’S was not very focused on the task at hand so instead he chose to daydream. 

The clock in the center of the room spelled 9:16 AM. Almost fifteen minutes before history class ended with MR. HANSON. Dreading the idea of meet with MR. HANSON after class, JAMES tried everything to occupy his mind. Drawing cartoon doodles, tying extra shoelace around his arms and fingers, and making the “rubber” pencil. Anything to occupy his mind. 

Without warning, the fire alarm for a fire drill went off. Which meant everyone had to exit the building in a single file. Because it was so close to the end of the period, students took their book bags and/or other accessories with them. JAMES seized the opportunity to hide in the very back, away from MR. HANSON’S view. Perhaps, he will forget about wanting to see JAMES after class with this drill going on.

Scene Four: EXT. Outside of Cafeteria Building- 9:23 AM 

JAMES hides behind as many people as he can to avoid HANSON’S view. While hiding, he glances to the side for a second and notices ABBI a few rows to the right of him. ABBI was the girl smoking and coughing in scene two. ABBI is off looking at the teachers. Probably to see if this drill will reach its conclusion soon. As her eyes drift away, she turns to the direction JAMES is standing. Realizing now that he’s looking at her. Impulsively, he turns away. Not wanting to come across as one of those guys that just stares at someone all day creepily. Five second beat. Unable to resist, JAMES turns back to where ABBI is standing. Only to find that she was waiting for him to turn back her direction. She has a warm smile on her face. BING! Alarm goes off, signaling that the drill is over, and everyone can return inside the school. Rather meekly, JAMES waves to ABBI. She returns the notion.

The multiple rows of students navigate their way to here next assigned classes. Before the rows separate, two students from a completely different line start shoving each other and grunting indistinguishably. There shoves become more forceful and belligerent. Soon, they upgrade from shoves to punches. One of the two scrappers are dropped to the concrete floor. Student formulate a circle around the altercation. Cheers and hollers can be heard as teachers race to the scene to try to calm the situation. With his back turned against the disturbance, JAMES continues toward his class with an untroubled face.

Scene Five: INT. Hallway (Lockers)- 9:26 AM 

A camera waits inside the locker. Screen is black until it is opened. Once opened, it is revealed to be JAMES’S locker. Cut to another shot.

JAMES exchanges his history book in hand for his art book resting inside the locker. Behind his books and loose, crumbled paper lies a forgotten sandwich sitting in a bag. Out in the open, it’s revealed to be a moldy PB&J. 

JAMES  
So, that’s where that was.

Locking his locker, he departs to the nearest trash bin. After disposing of said-moldy sandwich; JAMES is greeted by a long sleeve shirt lasso wrapped around his neck. Pure surprise attack.

UNKNOWN/RIDICULOUSLY DEEP VOICE  
Gimme your lunch money, N-Word.

Instinctively, JAMES retaliates with an elbow blow to the mans gut. This causes the grip on the lasso to loosen allowing JAMES to make a 180 turn and give the man a hard shove. The man flies in the air and crashes hard on the ground. The man is wearing brown, cargo shorts, a blue flannel jacket, and a backward cap on top of his black hair down below his shoulder.

JAMES  
(Surprised)  
DAVIS?!!

DAVIS  
(Normal, light-hearted voice)  
Ow, dude! You didn’t have to shove so fuckin’ hard.

JAMES  
What the hell, dude? Don’t sneak up on me! 

This altercation catches the attention of all the students in the hallway. All were worried whether another fight would develop.

DAVIS  
(To everyone)  
Don’t worry, guys. It was a mistake. (Laughing) I was asking for it. 

JAMES reaches his hand to DAVIS to help him up. Once he’s up, they head to class together.

JAMES  
Sorry, buddy.

DAVIS  
Hey, like I said, I was asking for it. I always forget you can fight good. But I snuck up on ya pretty good.

JAMES  
Yeah! I didn’t hear ya. And this is a hard floor.

DAVIS  
Well yeah! I’m a master of stealth. I am a ninja, n-word.

JAMES  
Okay, seriously, stop! Stop saying that.

DAVIS  
What? I’m not saying that actual word.

JAMES  
Yeah, but 1.) I know what you’re trying to say and you’re not even close to African. Just because you have a dark tan doesn’t give you leeway. And 2.) if you wanted to come up with a comical substitute to escape consequential backlash one receives from using harmful words, you should try something more original and intellectually stimulating than “N-Word”.

DAVIS  
(Clearly not listening)  
You’re sexy when you get all “thesaurus” like that. (Kiss sound)

JAMES groans and rolls his eyes. JAMES sees the trailer for his next class.

JAMES  
(Sarcastic)  
Well, it’s been fun, DAVIS but I’ll see ya.

DAVIS  
(Obnoxious/Flirtatious Voice)  
Later, daddy.

JAMES  
(Walking away)  
Fuck off.

SCENE SIX: INT. MRS.STANELY’S Classroom- 9:29 AM

Enter JAMES. ABBI is sitting on at her desk drawing in her notebook. JAMES swallows hard as he enters the room looking in her direction. Her focus doesn’t leave her drawing. JAMES reaches in his pocket and pulls out a folded bunch of papers heading toward her desk. 

JAMES  
(Holding out the papers)  
Hey, ABBI.

She lifts her head and smiles at the sight of JAMES.

ABBI  
Hey, man. What’s up?

JAMES  
Thanks again for letting me borrow your notes. Helped a lot.

ABBI  
(Taking the papers from him)  
Oh, no problem. How ya think you did?

JAMES  
I know for a fact I didn’t get an A. But, you helped me not get an F. So, thanks for that. (Soft chuckle)

ABBI  
No problem. Math is just one of the few things I’m pretty good at. So, might as well try to do something productive with it.

JAMES  
(Sarcasm)  
Like, helping inept people, like myself?

ABBI  
(Chuckle)  
I wouldn’t use that terminology; but, sure. Yeah.

JAMES  
Well, they’ll post the test grades later this week so we’ll see just how helpful you were.

They laugh lightly, and JAMES walks to his desk a few chairs behind ABBI. Moments later, JASON (a very athletic, tall student) walks in with his stoner friend ALEX.

ALEX  
(To JASON)  
Dude, why do fights always happen during fire drills?

JASON  
I don’t know. Did you see who it was? 

ALEX  
Nah, man. I couldn’t see with all the people gatherin’, man.

MRS. STANELY, the teacher rises from her desk and directs herself towards the door. Before she got out of her chair, she was checking something on her phone.

MRS. STANELY  
Give me just two minutes, kids. I’ll be right back. I’ll be right outside the door. Stay in your seats.

She exits.

ALEX  
(To JASON)  
Hey, dude. So, I hooked up with RAQUEL last night, man.

JASON  
You hit that?? Nice!

JAMES can’t help but be interested in their conversation despite feeling repelled by the subject matter. Other students listened to and chimed in to the chat.

ALEX  
Yeah, it was sick. 

JASON  
Watcha guys do?

STUDENT 1  
Yeah, bro?

STUDENT 2  
I’ve hooked up with RAQUEL too.

ALEX  
(To STUDENT 2)  
Oh, then you know, man. You know man, she nasty.

A collection of laughter fills the room. JAMES is not amused. Doesn’t seem ABBI is either.

ALEX (CON’T)  
(To everyone)  
That bitch nasty.

JASON  
You gonna say what she did?

STUDENT 1  
I heard she’s a snowballer.

ALEX  
Ah, yeah man. We totally did that! 

JASON  
What does that mean? “Snowballer”?

STUDENT 2  
(To JASON)  
Didn’t you see the movie CLERKS? They explain it in that movie.

ALEX  
Bro, listen. So, like; it’s when the girl goes down on you. Than like, you just like fuckin’ blow your whole fuckin’ load in her mouth, right. Then, she just makes out with you with the load all in her mouth, ya know. Sometimes, it just like goes in your mouth, ya know.

JASON  
Oh, dude! What the fuck?!

ABBI can be seen gagging from the story

ALEX  
Bro, it’s not as bad as you think.

JASON  
Dude, you know that makes you “nasty”. Not her “nasty”.

ALEX  
Nah, man. She a nasty girl.

JASON  
ALEX, if a girl swallows your cum that’s fine. That’s just fuckin’ standard. But why the fuck would you swallow your own? Not to mention, it’s like pre-chewed. It’s like someone chewing your food for you except it’s fucking gizz.

ALEX  
JASON, man. Don’t be such a fuckin’ prude. Don’t knock a guy ‘cause he has exotic taste.

JASON  
I don’t wanna know about your fuckin’ “tastes”, ya fuckin’ retard.

JAMES groans at the usage of the word “retard”. That word isn’t really acceptable anymore casually.  
JAMES  
(Interjecting)  
No one wants to hear about any of your “tastes”!

Silence fills the room. Everyone looks at JAMES, including ABBI.

JAMES (CON’T)  
(Hostile)  
Just shut up. Not everyone here is as disgusting as you bunch of degenerates.

JASON  
Why don’t you mind your own business, pussy-boy!

JAMES  
(Sarcastic)  
Oh, I’d love too. But it’s a little hard, ya know. Especially with you morons blathering at full volume. 

ABBI’s eyes widen. The two children who chimed in look at each other like “who’s this guy?” ALEX looks at JAMES with a judgmental scowl. JASON opens his mouth preparing to say something. Seconds later, MRS. STANELY returns interrupting the dispute.

MRS. STANELY  
(To the class)  
Sorry, everyone. I had to respond to an important voicemail. All fine now. Alright!

The students all straighten their posture now that class has officially begun. MRS. STANELY was a woman in her early sixties despite many people thought she was approaching eighty. 

MRS. STANELY  
Alright, so I told you all before the weekend that we were going to start on a group project. Unfortunately, I didn’t get the chance to tell you what we’re doing or even assign you your partners. So we’re just going to get started now. 

Some students looked very interested. While she carries on with her lesson, JAMES looks over to the side where JASON. JASON was already looking at him and he mouths the words “FUCK YOU” to him. JAMES retaliates by making an inaudible crying face in mockery. 

MRS. STANELY (CON’T)  
Your assignment will be a type of metamorphosis piece. You’re all going to partner up and you’re all going to think of a possession from your home that you can bring in. Once you’ve decided what you will bring in, you’re going destroy it!

JAMES is unfazed by JASON’S dominating persona. He bore a confident smirk. After a while, JASON grows bored JAMES. Surprisingly, JAMES is puzzled. He was enjoying the attention. While JASON looks are looking away, JAMES makes a gun shape with his fingers. He points towards an unaware JASON. He even makes a jerk with his hand to emphasize recoil. 

MRS. STANELY (CON’T)  
You’re going to destroy your possession; so make sure you pick something you can live without. Don’t bring in some necklace your grandmother passed down to you or whatever. Something you wont miss. Once the demolition is done, then comes the construction.

Now everyone is confused.

MRS. STANELY (CON’T)  
You’re going to make something completely new with the broken pieces. Not just your pieces, but your partners as well. You’re going to make something completely new. Any questions?

ALEX  
(Raising his hand)  
What if you don’t want to break any of your stuff? Like, what if you like everything you have?

MRS. STANELY  
(Sharp)  
Than buy something you don’t like.

ALEX  
What if you don’t have money?

MRS. STANELY  
Than get a job.

ALEX  
What if you can’t get a job?

MRS. STANELY  
(Impatient)  
Well, then you get an F, Alex! That’s what’ll happen. And believe me, you do not need another one, son.

ALEX  
(Soft)  
‘Kay.

JASON  
(Whispers to ALEX)  
You could bring in a snowball.

ALEX flips JASON off discreetly.

MRS. STANELY  
Any other questions?

JASON  
(Raising his hand)  
How big do the groups have to be?

MRS. STANELY  
No bigger than four and no smaller than two.

ABBI  
(Raising her hand)  
Can we pick our partners?

MRS. STANELY  
Sure. Just pick someone you’ll actually work with and not just socialize with. Any other questions?

No one raises their hand.

MRS. STANELY (CON’T)  
Alright, then get started.

The class ascends from there seats and scatter all throughout the classroom selecting their partners. JAMES is not eager to rise from his seat. In fact, he was distracted by putting his art book and notepad back into his backpack. When he lifts his head back up, he is startled at the sight of ABBI standing inches away from his desk. Her books are in hand and she seems ready to speak to him.

ABBI  
(Softly)  
Hey. You got a partner yet?

JAMES  
(Stammers)  
Uhh…dehh…um…not yet?

ABBI  
You mind if I work with you?

JAMES  
(Excitedly)  
No! No, don’t mind at all. Yeah, go ahead.

ABBI  
(Sitting next to him/Smiling)  
Thanks.

JAMES swallows and sweats a bit at how ABBI is sitting right to him. And by choice. It makes him very happy and nervous. He tries his best to maintain composure. 

JAMES  
Any thoughts on what you wanna bring?

ABBI  
Hmmm, I don’t know. I don’t really have any interesting stuff.

JAMES  
(Chuckle)  
It’s not about bringing in interesting stuff it’s about making interesting stuff.

ABBI  
(Giggles)  
Fair enough.

The two sit quietly thinking of what they could do. An instant smile grows on ABBI’S face.

ABBI  
I got it. You got any earbuds in your bag?

JAMES  
(Excitedly)  
Yeah, I do.

He obtains them for her but instead she rests them on the table and pulls out a blank sheet of paper. 

ABBI  
Lemme try somethin’ real quick.

ABBI draw on her paper with a black pen. First, she draws multiple lines that almost look like stick-figure legs (complete with feet and bent knees). After that she draws two large wings above the legs leaving a very noticeable gap under them. Once she has finished drawing, ABBI snatches the earbuds and starts to tangle them. 

JAMES  
Hey, I still wanna use those!

ABBI  
Shhh…

Twirling and knotting the buds, a noticeable lump of wires takes shape. A little roundish and layered. She places the lump in the available space between the wings and the legs only for it to fit perfectly. With a final touch, she grabs the buds themselves and shimmies them together and have them face upward. (The buds are meant to represent eyes)

ABBI  
Check it out! We made a fly!

It looks very much like a fly. The buds match the visual receptors flies have. The wires make a great substitute for a body. 

JAMES  
(Impressed)  
Holy crap! You just came up with that on the spot?!

ABBI  
(Giggles)  
Yeah, guess I did. Just kinda came to me.

JAMES  
Wow!

ABBI removes the ear buds and tackles the task of untangling the wires.

ABBI  
Too bad you still like to use these because our project could have been done right now.

JAMES  
(stammering)  
No…no, it’s fine. We can use them. I…I like what you did.

ABBI  
Too late. (Chuckles) They’re already untangled.

She hands them back to JAMES who can’t help but frown thinking he interfered with the project.

JAMES  
That was really cool.

ABBI  
Nah, it’s nothing. But maybe we could do something like that for the project.

JAMES  
Oh, yeah! Totally.

ABBI  
You could just bring a bunch of random shit from your house and I’ll just try to draw a picture with it. 

JAMES  
Do you just do this for fun.

ABBI  
I try to do a lot of things. (Smirk) I’m kinda multitalented. 

JAMES smiles. Beat.

JAMES  
(Nervous)  
Hey, should we exchange numbers? I could like tell you what kind of stuff I have or whatever.

ABBI  
(Toothy smile)  
Sure! You got your phone on you.

JAMES  
Uhh, it’s in my backpack.

ABBI  
(Pulling her phone out from her pocket)  
Here, just put it in mine.

JAMES  
(Typing in her phone)  
Okay.

ABBI  
Why don’t you keep in on you?  
There is a beat. JAMES remember the conversation he had prior with his mom and didn’t want to come off as pompous to ABBI.

JAMES  
(Under his breath)  
‘Cause of radiation.

ABBI  
What?

JAMES  
(Louder)  
Because of the radiation. I don’t want to carry radiation on my personhood.

ABBI giggles which causes JAMES to frown.

JAMES  
Yeah, I guess it’s silly.

ABBI  
No, it’s not silly. I mean…a little. But I can understand that, I guess. It’s nice to know you wanna take care of yourself.

JAMES  
(Smiling)  
Yeah, I do. 

SCENE SEVEN: EXT. Bus Parking Lot- 3:45 pm 

JAMES and DAVIS are walking toward their bus now that school has ended.

DAVIS  
How was your day, home-skillet?

JAMES  
Not bad. Boring mostly.

DAVIS  
Yeah, mine too. If we had classes together, I feel like the days would be so much easier.

JAMES  
Yeah, probably.

The two boys climb in their bus. DAVIS is a head of JAMES.

DAVIS  
Hey, I’m thinking about signing up for karate.

JAMES  
Reason being? 

DAVIS  
Well 1.) maybe I’ll finally be able to kick your ass.

JAMES  
(Interrupting)  
Unlikely.

DAVIS  
But mainly, I think it’d be good for me; both physically and mentally.

JAMES  
Why don’t you take Ju-Jitsu? That’s what I took.

DAVIS finds a desired seat near the back. So far, they’re the only ones in that area of the bus. DAVIS stands to the side allowing JAMES to enter first to sit by the window. Window seats are always the preferred seats. 

DAVIS  
(Sitting down)  
Yeah but they’re completely different. Ju Jitsu is all about close combat and using your opponents force against them. I wanna do something that focus more on meditating and training the body and mind.

JAMES  
That sounds lame.

DAVIS  
Why??  
JAMES  
What’s the point in learning how to fight if all you want to do is do that “Ommmmmm” shit? 

DAVIS  
JAMES, c’mon. You know that’s not what it is? 

JAMES  
And you could use some combat training. Your small and skinny. In Ju Jitsu, you could learn how to use that to your advantage. 

DAVIS  
But I don’t want…

JAMES  
(Interrupting)  
Let me ask this. You’ve seen all the fights that go on around here, right? I mean, fuck, there’s was one today during the fire drill.

DAVIS  
Yeah.

JAMES  
Imagine if there was a real fire. Everyone lined up together trying to get out safely. Then it gets ruined because a bunch of dumb-fuck meatheads loaded up with too much testosterone gotta prove themselves to each other. 

DAVIS  
I’m not sure it would go quite like that, JAMES. And I don’t wanna fight people. Don’t ya know one of the most common sayings in karate is “We learn it, so we don’t have to use it”.

JAMES  
People learn karate because they want people to stop calling them a pussy. Sounds like your learning martial arts to become a bigger pussy.

DAVIS  
JAMES, c’mon. I know your smarter than this. You know people don’t learn just so they can fight. That’s very narrow minded.

JAMES  
(Turning to the window/cranky)  
Whatever, dude.

Out through the window, JAMES can see the wide spread of student exiting the premises. Students leaving on bikes, their cars, walking, etc.

DAVIS  
I swear, when you’re cranky you just abandon logic. 

JAMES ignores him. He scans through the population of students seemingly looking for something or someone. DAVIS starts to hover over an inattentive JAMES. DAVIS whispers in his ear.

DAVIS  
(Goofy/seductive whispering)  
But you’re so cute when your cranky.

JAMES  
(Chuckling/shoving him away)  
Fuck off.

JAMES continues his search. The bus is now loaded with students and begins to move along with the dozen others. JAMES now can see the parking lot more clearly. There, he can see ABBI standing alone. It seems that was what he was searching for. (Duh) A smile grows on his face. But it’s short lived because he sees a tall, muscular boy approaching ABBI from behind. The man wraps his arms around ABBI in the manner only a boyfriend would. Catching ABBI off-guard, the man seizes the opportunity to repeatedly kiss her on her neck. ABBI can be seen giving an inaudible giggle. Perhaps she is ticklish. 

JAMES’S jaw drops and the depression sets in. It’s clear that he wants to cry but restrains himself and refuses to be vulnerable. It’s clear that JAMES really liked ABBI and was one of the few things he looked forward to in his day to day routine. Now it feels like it’s being stripped away from him.

DAVIS  
(To JAMES)  
Yo, so you wanna come over today? Play some X-Box?

JAMES does not respond and refuses to turn back to him so that DAVIS won’t see his red eyes.

DAVIS  
(Tapping on JAMES’S back)  
Dude? Dude?!

JAMES  
(Annoyed)  
What?!

DAVIS  
(Stern)  
You wanna come over today? 

JAMES  
(Quiet)  
No.

DAVIS  
(Sad look)  
Oh…okay.

JAMES  
‘nother time.

DAVIS  
(Concerned)  
You alright?

JAMES  
(Quiet whisper to himself)  
I’m just stupid.

DAVIS  
Huh?

JAMES  
Nothing. I’m fine. I’m just tired and I wanna go home.

DAVIS  
Okay.

The two don’t speak anymore throughout the bus ride. Cut to a shot of the bus stopping in front of a neighborhood park. Camera pans to just in front of the bus door. A small collection of students exits the bus. The last one to leave is JAMES. JAMES still wears the depression on his face. DAVIS rolls down his window and calls out to JAMES.

DAVIS  
(Obnoxious)  
JAMES! You better remember to call me, HONAYYY! 

The group that exited with JAMES laugh. Some because they found DAVIS funny, others were laughing at him and JAMES. One kid even shout, “Ha, GAY!!!” Slow motion, distorted. JAMES does not respond to the joke. He doesn’t even stop to look at DAVIS. He’s tuned everything out. All he wants is to go home a wallow. Cut to JAMES walking up his driveway to the front door. Normal speed. As JAMES pulls his keys out from his pocket, he mutters to himself.

JAMES  
You’re so stupid.

The scene cuts once he closes the door behind him after unlocking.

SCENE EIGHT: INT. JAMES’S Bedroom- 7:35 pm

JAMES is laying on his bed with a very drab look on his face. He is holding a Nerf gun and is shooting empty soda cans sitting across the room on his computer desk. Out of the five shot, two are hits. 

ELAINE (From Downstairs)  
Grab your drinks! Dinner is ready!

JAMES has a final bullet in his Nerf gun. He takes it to try to end with a hit. He fires, and it’s a miss. He spitefully tosses the gun away and leaves the room. He runs into his sister, LISA, in the hallway.

LISA  
Hey, dumb-dumb.

JAMES  
(Annoyed)  
What?

LISA  
Jesus, calm down. I was teasing. How was your day?

JAMES  
Shitty. Yours?

LISA  
(Baby talk)  
Aw, poor baby.

JAMES groans.

LISA (CON’T)  
Again, teasing dude. (Wrapping her arm around him) My day was shitty too. But it’s over and now I’m home. So, I have that. 

SCENE NINE: INT. Dining Room Table- 7:40pm

The PATRICK family consists JAMES, LISA, and ELAINE. They are the family from the domestic dispute prologue. As shown by the three sitting at the kitchen table; the father is no longer in the picture. Today’s dinner is lentil bean soup with some toasted bread rolls. JAMES grabbed a ginger ale to drink. No one is speaking while they eat. Beat.

ELAINE  
(Breaking the silence)  
It’s nice to have you eat dinner with us again, LISA.

JAMES tenses up after that sentence. Thinking to himself, “Nice for you”.

LISA  
Yeah, it is nice to not have a night class occasionally. (Smirk)

ELAINE  
Are you still liking them, hun?

LISA  
Well, (Swallowing her food) the SLS class is a real pain in the ass still.

JAMES   
(To Lisa/Chiming in)  
What does that stand for again?

LISA  
Student Learning Skills. Every first year has to take it. It’s mandatory. 

ELAINE  
(To JAMES)  
Oh, well make sure you listen to her, JAMES. She’s always complaining about it.

JAMES  
Is it hard?

LISA  
No, it’s just tedious. You’re just have to learn about a bunch of crap you could have figured out on your own. Just pages and pages in your textbook all about; (Shifting her voice) “Oh hey, you check out your books in the school library. And like, if you don’t know where they are you can like ask someone or like look them up ‘cause there’s like computers in the library.” Like oh, no fucking shit!

ELAINE  
HEY!

LISA  
Sorry, mom.

ELAINE  
If your gonna stay in this house, no cursing.

LISA  
(Sly/sarcasm)  
Or what, mom? You gonna take my cellphone away.

ELAINE  
(Dry)  
You wanna use the “big girl” words than why don’t you be a big girl and get a room on campus.  
LISA  
I can’t yet mom. You get a reduction if you live off campus and I’m really stretching the financial aid already.

JAMES  
(Jokingly)  
Excuses. Excuses.

LISA  
Shut up, penis breath. You know we’re broke!

ELAINE  
What did I just say?!

LISA  
What? I didn’t curse.

JAMES  
(Changing the subject)  
Can I be excused?

LISA  
(Responding)  
“May I”. 

JAMES  
(Turns to ELAINE)   
Mom, can I?

LISA  
Dude!!  
ELAINE  
Yes, you can.

JAMES gets up and washes his bowl in the sink. JAMES exits off-screen leaving the women at the table.

LISA  
You baby him.

ELAINE  
And you needle him.

LISA  
I’m the sister. I’m allowed.

ELAINE  
And I’m the mom and I rule over both of you.

LISA just smirks and takes another bite of the lentil soup.

LISA  
(Smiling)  
I fucking hate lentils.

ELAINE  
(Chuckling)  
I fucking hate them too.

SCENE TEN: INT. JAMES’S Bedroom- 10:55pm

JAMES is laying in his bed under his covers. The only light illuminating through the room is his television. JAMES is watching an action movie, but the volume is low. Shot of JAMES’S face and all the multiple shapes and colors shining on him from the TV. For the first time, JAMES has his phone sitting right next to him. He periodically checks it to see if there is a new message from ABBI. ABBI has his number, he does not have hers. The only way they’ll communicate on the phone is if ABBI makes the first move. Even though it has been revealed that ABBI has a boyfriend, communicating with her could still be enjoyable. But every time he JAMES looks there is no new messages or calls. Disappointed, JAMES turns off his TV and readies himself for sleep. As he makes himself comfortable, his phone vibrates and illuminates the dark room. Instantly awoken, he eagerly reaches for the phone to check.

DAVIS (TEXT)  
Sup drama queen XD. You forgot to call me!!!!! I told you don’t forget! ☹☹☹ Why u so mean 2 me?!!!

JAMES groans in disappointment. Without opening the message, he chucks his phone to the side and goes to sleep. 

SCENE ELEVEN: INT. JAMES’s Bedroom- 7:20am

JAMES awaken for another day of school. The weather outside is very grey, damp, and cold. It doesn’t even seem like there is any sun to be seen. JAMES sees his phone right where he tossed it. He goes to retrieve it. When he opens it, he sees that there are no new messages or phone calls. Saddened, he lightly tosses his phone on his bed and leaves his room. 

SCENE TWELVE: EXT. ABBI’S Front Porch- 7:52am

Instant sound cut. ABBI is sitting on her front porch practicing on her electric guitar. She is playing a sunburst LTD Telecaster equipped with a kill switch. A $300 guitar but with good quality sound. ABBI is playing the opening riff of John 5’s Villisca which is a very hard song. She is playing to a metronome. She plays the riff without making a mistake.

ABBI  
(Shocked)  
No fucking way! Yes!!

ABBI sets the guitar down and walks back into the house to the living room. Handheld camera fallows her inside.

ABBI  
Hey, dad? Did you hear any of that?

ABBI’S father, RYAN, is laying on the couch wearing jeans, motorcycle boots, and button-down shirt that is very wrinkled. Instead of using blankets to cover himself he likes to be submerged under a bunch of pillows. He made himself a drink using vodka and cranberry juice in a red solo cup. He holds it loosely in his hand as his arm dangles over the couch. He doesn’t respond to ABBI entering the room.

ABBI  
Dad?

Making a quiet “Hmm?”, RYAN slowly shifts his head to look at ABBI.

RYAN  
(Soft/Intoxicated)  
Hey, honey. When’d you wake?

ABBI  
(Annoyed)  
I’ve been awake, dad. I’ve walked past you twice before now.

RYAN  
(Confused)  
Oh. Really? Okay.

Shot of the cup.

ABBI  
(Disappointed)  
Seriously?

RYAN  
Hmm?

ABBI  
It’s not even 7:30!

RYAN slowly sits up on the couch, moving the pillows away.

RYAN  
(Groggy)  
Oh, don’t worry, sweetie. Daddy’s not working today. So, I won’t be out driving. 

ABBI  
(Annoyed)  
But this is how you’re gonna start your day?!

RYAN  
(Slightly more aware)  
No, I started my day today by waking up at 3:30 in the morning after falling asleep at midnight AFTER working an eleven-hour shift. I’ve tried so hard to go back to sleep and it ain’t happenin’. (Voice gets louder and sterner) So, I’ve had an exhausting day a work yesterday of work and my body is refusing to let me sleep. I “started my day” almost four hours ago. I think I’m allowed to have a god damn drink.

Beat. RYAN takes a sip from his cup to emphasize his point. ABBI swallows hard and refuses to partake in an argument. She loves her dad but he’s clearly an addict.

ABBI  
(Calm)  
Did you take your melatonin?

RYAN relaxes on the couch and rests his feet on the table.

RYAN  
(Softer voice)  
I did. But it doesn’t work for me. Maybe I should just eat ‘em like M&M’s. That could work, right?

ABBI sits in the chair next to the couch and raises her bare feet to the table only centimeters away from her fathers’ heavy, biker boots. 

ABBI  
(Soft chuckle)  
You know that wouldn’t work?

RYAN  
(Sincere)   
Can you O.D on melatonin?

ABBI  
It’s not a drug, dumbass. It’s an herb. You know that.

RYAN  
Oh, yeah. Forgot that.

ABBI  
(Joking)  
No, you didn’t forget. It’s just tucked in there somewhere in the little areas not infested with alcohol.

RYAN  
(Smirk)  
Yeah, probably. 

ABBI  
You should work on that. Your smart when you’re not drunk.

RYAN  
(Chuckle)  
And you’re smart when I’m am drunk.

ABBI  
(Sad smile)  
Touché. 

RYAN wipes his face and rubs his hair to regain some composure. Than looks at his watch to see the time.

ABBI  
(Annoyed)  
I told you the time like thirty seconds ago.

RYAN  
(Mumbling gibberish)  
Need a ride for school.

ABBI looks at him with confusion and shock. Drifting deep into her mind asking herself “What the fuck?” It is interrupted when RYAN busts out laughing. RYAN knows he can’t drive.

RYAN  
(Laughing)  
I'm kidding! I’m kidding. I wouldn’t do that to ya. (Beat) I can’t drive on no sleep. (Laugh)

ABBI  
That’s the only reason?

RYAN  
Yeah. 

ABBI looks like she wants to yell or cry. She chooses to bottle it in because there is no arguing with an addict when they are currently influenced. It just doesn’t work. ABBI’s eyes water slightly even as she tries to maintain composure. It only infuriates her more that her father is still wearing the open mouth smile while she fights back tears.

ABBI  
I’d rather walk, dad.

RYAN shifts himself to lay back on the couch.

RYAN  
(As he grabs for pillows)  
Well, in that case; I’m just gonna lay here and watch the morning news. Hopefully, I can get at least one more hour of sleep. If I can get that, I would be a happy man.

ABBI spurts to her room, puts on her shoes, and leaves with backpack.  
SCENE THIRTEEN: Sequence 

The sequence will start when the song No Below by Speedy Ortiz plays in the background. The song plays before she leaves the house. The camera fallows ABBI outside the house. Once again, the Washington weather is damp and grey. There are also shots of JAMES getting on the bus sitting next to DAVIS. The visuals with variations of all different types of speeds. When on the bus, DAVIS is very happy to see JAMES. JAMES looks very humdrum. CUT TO ABBI again. ABBI checks the time on her phones. 8:24am. Class starts in six minutes. ABBI can see the school about 100 meters away. She stops walking towards it and waits for a few seconds. As the chorus of the song undertakes, ABBI chooses not to go to walk away and not go to school. Instead, she decides to walk towards the woods nearby the building. CUT TO JAMES. JAMES vacates the bus and walks inside.

SCENE FOURTEEN: INT. MR. HANSON’S Room: 8:27am

JAMES is surprisingly on time for MR. HANSON’S class. Another surprise is only three other students are in the room. MR. HANSON is not seen in the room. After JAMES gets to his desk he realizes he forgot his history book in his locker. 

JAMES  
(Quietly)  
Shit!

Swiftly, he leaps out of his chair to head out to his locker. Upon opening the room door, there stands MR. HANSON moments away from entering the room. The door almost collides with MR. HANSON’S face. Both jump at the surprise.

MR. HANSON  
Oh!

JAMES  
(Trying to stop the door)  
I’m sorry!

MR. HANSON  
It’s fine.

JAMES holds the door open for his teacher to enter, but MR. HANSON doesn’t budge. JAMES looks up at MR. HANSON’S face and seeing the very serious look on his face. The two stare each other down in an awkward silence. JAMES feels uneasy by MR. HANSON’S scorn.

MR. HANSON  
(Stern/soft)  
Why don’t you come on out and talk to me for a bit/

JAMES  
But isn’t class about to start?

MR. HANSON  
Don’t worry about that. Now, c’mon. Let’s have a chat.  
JAMES soon remembers that he was supposed to talk MR. HANSON after class yesterday. This time, he had no fire drill to try to weasel out this consultation. JAMES enters the hallway.

MR. HANSON  
(Almost interrogative style)  
You goin’ somewhere?

JAMES  
No. Just forgot my book.

MR. HANSON  
Where? In your locker?

JAMES  
Yes.

MR. HANSON  
Where you going to go and get it?

JAMES  
Yeah.

MR. HANSON  
So, should I expect you to come back? 

JAMES  
Yes, of course.

MR. HANSON  
And, how late you planning on being this time?

JAMES pauses. But then, grows a small smirk.

JAMES  
Well, you’re the one that’s making me late this time, MR. HANSON.

JAMES has a very soft chuckle. It goes away when he sees MR. HANSON step closer to him with a look of pure intimidation. JAMES looks at the ground, clearly uncomfortable.

MR. HANSON  
Your ethics are unacceptable.

Puzzled at the comment, JAMES’S discomfort fades away.

JAMES  
“Ethics”? What “ethics”?

MR. HANSON  
You need to stop coming in late and you need to work on this attitude of yours.

JAMES  
What’s wrong with my attitude?

MR. HANSON  
When I say the words, “I want to see you after class” what do you think that means? (Crosses his arms) Tell me, what do you think I mean by that, JAMES? 

Annoyed, JAMES rolls his eyes and groans.

MR. HANSON  
And there’s the attitude again.

JAMES  
(Angry)  
Again, what attitude?!

MR.HANSON  
Don’t raise your voice at me, son. This isn’t some attack on you. All you had to do was stay after class. Very simple! Would have taken five minutes at the most and I could have written you a late slip.

JAMES  
(Angry and starting to pace)  
I heard you the first time! Okay? I get it! 

JAMES start to pace back and forth in a small space, trying to maintain some composure.

JAMES  
Look, I’m sorry I ditched okay. Yes, I avoided our talk. It’s not that I don’t respect you. It’s…

MR. HANSON  
(Interrupting)  
You doing that shows you don’t respect me. Raising your voice at me shows me you don’t respect me. Coming in late every day, responding to me in your typical cold, abrasive, holier-than-thou tone shows you don’t respect me.

JAMES  
I think we’ve established all my flaws. Again, you don’t have to repeat yourself.

MR. HANSON  
(Smug)  
You know, JAMES if you stayed to talk to me after class you would have been able to know that I wanted you to be my Teacher’s Assistant.

JAMES goes wide eyed and possibly his brain shut off for a second.

JAMES  
Huh?

MR. HANSON  
Yes, I want you to be my T.A.

JAMES  
(Confused)  
Why??

MR. HANSON  
(Tone change/softer)  
JAMES, despite your tardiness and your rather “chilled” personality. In all your classes, your grades are quite good. In fact, they’re really good. Do you know what you have?

JAMES  
A’s and B’s.

MR. HANSON  
Yes. Your work is always done and you do well on tests. Every time I look at you just always look like your minds on something else and that you don’t even want to be here?

JAMES  
That obvious, huh?

MR. HANSON  
Do you not feel like you’re being challenged? Feel like you could be more productive with you time?

JAMES  
(Thinking)  
I dunno.

MR. HANSON  
You have a job, JAMES?

JAMES  
Not yet.

MR. HANSON  
So seventeen and still haven’t had a job?

JAMES  
I said “not yet”.

MR. HANSON  
Any extracurricular? Like the debate team, maybe. Seems like something you’d enjoy. On the rare time I’ve heard you talk you seem to want to really emphasize your opinions.

JAMES  
Lots of kids my age want their opinions emphasized. Why you wanna know what I do?

MR. HANSON  
(Serious)  
Because I think you can do more than you’re doing.

JAMES  
Okay?

MR. HANSON  
I think you could have a lot to offer the world, JAMES. I’ve seen you, you’re very smart. But you don’t seem to have a direction. You don’t seem to even strive to have one. I tell you this because I hate to see potential be wasted. 

JAMES partially looks like he wants to say something rude and sarcastic. Deciding it would be better to avoid further trouble, he swallows it. JAMES quickly looks at the watch he’s wearing. Time is currently 8:33am.

MR. HANSON  
Maybe you need a challenge. Maybe you need someone to listen to you. Maybe you everything’s too easy for you. I don’t know. But, here I am; wanting to know.

JAMES takes a deep inhale and exhale through his nose. He takes a little comfort that someone is reaching out to him.

MR. HANSON  
Give it a try.

Beat.

JAMES  
Can I think about it?

MR. HANSON  
Sure. You don’t have to decide now. But I’m here whenever you do, okay?  
JAMES  
(Small smile)  
Okay.

JAMES turns away and heads toward the lockers.

MR. HANSON  
(Calling out)  
Where you going?

JAMES  
To my locker to get my book. Remember?

MR. HANSON  
Oh, you won’t need that.

JAMES  
Huh?

MR. HANSON  
And I’m going to need you to grab your stuff and head to the principal’s office.

JAMES  
(Confused)  
What?!

MR. HANSON  
(Sarcastic)  
Oh, I’m sorry. Are you forgetting the whole part where you skipped out on our meeting yesterday? Did you not think there’d be something for that? 

JAMES  
(Mind is blank)  
I…uhh…

MR. HANSON  
Let’s not also forget you raising your voice at me, your teacher. And don’t think I’m the only one upset about your tardiness.

JAMES groans. He didn’t expect this at all. Nothing he can do about it though. He nods to MR. HANSON and goes to retrieve his books. As JAMES leaves the room, MR. HANSON can be heard beginning the class.

SCENE FIFTHEEN: EXT. The Woods- 9:05am

Distance shots. Many shots of the forest in wide view. ABBI is still in the woods after her decision to play hooky for the day. ABBI is sitting on a log crying and covering her face with her hands. It starts off slow and quiet. Overtime, she allows emotions to fester. She clutches on to her hair and grips it like ropes. Her sadness becomes mixed with anger. Her volume grows with every second. She begins to yell and curse to herself. No one can hear her in the woods. She is completely alone. As her hysteria begins to settle and quiet down, she takes off her first layer of clothing. 

The atmosphere starts to have a sense of dread. The pacing becomes a little slower now in this scene. ABBI is once again wearing two jackets. This time it’s a leather jacket over a blue, flannel buttoned-down. Upon removing the leather jacket she also reaches in its side pocket, pulling out a Swiss army knife. Tears silently fall off her face as she rolls up her flannel sleeve on her left arm up to her elbow. Self- harm scars are visible throughout the entire surface. Some are old and faded, others are scabby. She takes a soft breath as she opens up the blade. Zoomed in shot of the blade touching the skin. Sharp inhale from her nose. Tightened grip on the handle. Cut to next scene.

SCENE SIXTEEN: INT. PRINCIPAL’S Office- 8:45pm

Just outside the PRINCIPAL’S office are four chairs for anyone waiting. JAMES sits closest to the door with a book in his hand. PRINCIPAL LEEMAN can be heard talking to another teacher in his office. All JAMES can do is wait. Footsteps can be heard signifying another student needs to see the PRINCIPAL. When JAMES lift his head from his book, he sees that it is JASON. 

JASON  
(Open mouth grin)  
Hello, there.

JAMES  
(Unfazed)  
Hello.

JASON leaves an empty chair in between him and JAMES when he sits down. 

JASON  
So, what’re ya in for.

JAMES  
‘Scuse me?

JASON  
Lemme rephrase. Why did you get sent here? Is it good or is it bad?

JAMES  
Since when is meeting with the PRICIPAL good?

JASON  
Ya know, bro, sometimes he calls people down to give information or to handout an achievement prize or a message from family or some bullshit like that. It’s not always ‘cause of trouble, bro.

JAMES  
And why are you here?

JASON  
Trouble.

JAMES  
(Scoffs)  
Figures.

JASON  
(Triggered)  
The fuck’s that supposed to mean?

JAMES  
So, watcha do? Talk to the teacher about snowballing?

JASON moves down a chair, filling the seat gap. He is less than a foot away for JAMES.

JASON  
First off, that was ALEX who did that, ya fuckin’ turd. Second, who the fuck are you to judge me?

JAMES  
You think I give a flying fuck who got snowballed? You’re still a fucking idiot. You’re all, (Exaggerated deep voice) “Hey dude!” “Bruh, it’s the fuckin’ standard for a chick to go down on you, bro.” “You retarded rerard.” “You hit that? Nice, man!” You know how dumb you sound?

JASON  
(Stands up infront of JAMES)  
You got a problem with me, we can go outside, fucker.

JAMES  
Bet you’d love that, wouldn’t ya? Big, strong man?

BAM! JASON punches JAMES right square in the face. Caught off guard, he fails to react when JASON grabs JAMES by his shirt and lifts him up from the chair. He punches JAMES again. This time, on his left cheek. JAMES recovers his ground and doesn’t pay attention to the blood pouring from his nose. He steps towards JASON with confidence and anger. JASON makes a third effort at a punch but JAMES evades it. A hard shove with both hands causes JASON’S right arm (arm he punched with) to go downward and to the side. Seeing an opening, JAMES uses his left elbow to land a strike to JASON’S ribs. The blow causes him to lean backwards. JAMES grabs JASON’S shirt with his left hand and punches him in the jaw with his right hand. JASON does not go down.

JASON  
Fuck you, motherfucker!!!

JAMES  
Piece of shit!!!

The two start exchanging blows and try to knock the other on the floor. A door can be heard opening fallowed by a large, booming voice.

PRINCIPAL LEEMAN  
(Authoritative)  
WHAT’S GOING ON HERE?!!

The boys do not react to his interjection and continue their onslaught.

JASON  
Faggot, motherfucker!!!

JAMES  
Fucking bitch!!!

PRINCIPAL LEEMAN and the teacher he was having a meeting with get in the middle of the scrap and break it up using all their strength.

PRINCIPAL LEEMAN  
BOTH OF YOU IN MY OFFICE, NOW!

JASON  
(To the PRINCIPAL)  
He started it, sir.

JAMES  
(To JASON)  
You kidding me?!! You fucking hit me first!!

PRINCIPAL LEEMAN  
(To both)  
I SAID “NOW”!!

Angry and defeated, both enter the office. PRINCIPAL LEEMAN shuts the door behind them.

SCENE SEVENTEEN: EXT. Outside a Church Building- 10:20am

ABBI has changed her location to outside a church building. The same one JAMES skated past on his way to school in scene two. ABBI is laying on an outside bench looking up at clouds. Her facial expression is quite blank. Blood has soaked through her flannel sleeve where she cut herself. In a moment of pure boredom, ABBI hawks a lougie into the air. When gravity sets in, she tries to catch it with her mouth. Same way BENDER did in THE BREAKFAST CLUB. Upon catching the saliva debris, it occurred to ABBI that this was completely disgusting. So she leans over to the side of the bench and spits out every drop of saliva from her mouth. When completed, she returns to looking at the clouds.

ABBI  
(Thinking out loud)  
Huh, looks like a dolphin.

Cut to ABBI’S eyes. Still red and face swollen from crying.

SCENE EIGHTEEN: EXT. School Entrance- 10:25am

JAMES is leaving the school to walk home. He throws out bloody paper towel rolls as he passes a garbage can. His cheek is red and swollen while his eye starts to squint. He can be heard muttering incoherently to himself. Clearly, frustrated with the turn of events. He takes his usual route home which requires him to walk past the church. 

ABBI is still laying on the bench outside the church. She would easily be noticeable to anyone walking on the sidewalk. As JAMES walks infront of the church building, he recognizes her.

JAMES  
ABBI?

ABBI  
(Raising her head up)  
JAMES! Hey! What’s up?

JAMES  
Uhmm…not much.

ABBI  
What’re ya doin’ here? School barely started. 

Before JAMES can respond, ABBI squints and takes a long, hard look at JAMES.

ABBI  
Wait, are you bleeding?! Your face is all red!

JAMES  
(Walking toward her)  
Well, long story short. I got in fight with JASON.

ABBI  
The Snowballer??

JAMES  
Actually, that was his friend. He made sure to make that clear. 

JAMES reaches the bench. He doesn’t sit though.

JAMES  
Anyway, we were having this little fight infront of the PRINCIPAL’S office. Guess I said something that pissed him off so he punched me. Then I hit him. And ya know, one thing led to another.

ABBI  
What the hell were you doing infront of the PRINCIPAL’S office?

JAMES  
Well, I was already in trouble with MR. HANSON for ditching one of our student-teacher conferences or whatever.

ABBI  
Huh.

JAMES  
What?

ABBI  
Well, it’s just, you never struck me as a rule-breaker. (Chuckles)

JAMES  
(Shy)  
Well, really I just forgot, ya know.

ABBI  
I also don’t really picture you as a scrapper. Seems a little beneath you.

JAMES  
Normally, yes! But he punched me square in the face so…ya know.

ABBI  
Why would he do that? Was he upset about what you said to him yesterday?

JAMES  
I don’t know. He’s just a dumb jock. Was probably looking for a fight.

ABBI  
(Smile)  
I’m sure there’s more to it than that.

JAMES  
Not really.

ABBI smirks. In a way that says “Okay, believe what you want”.  
ABBI  
(Motioning beside her)  
Come here! Sit! I wanna clean up your face.

JAMES sits beside her without hesitation. ABBI pulls out tissues and a bottle of water from her backpack. She pours water over her hand and on the tissues and cleans of the dried blood around his nose and face. After that, she grabs her lunchbox to retrieve the icepack inside to hold up to his face. JAMES flinches from the contact due to the cool temperature and the pain from his injury.

ABBI  
Just hold it there. Should prevent any more swelling.

JAMES  
Thank you!

ABBI  
No problem. If you want, you can have anything in my lunchbox. I’m not really hungry.

JAMES  
No thanks. I’m good!

ABBI  
Okay.

JAMES  
(Straightening up)  
So, why aren’t you in school?  
ABBI frowns. Suddenly shifting into a chuckle and shrug of the shoulder. Her demeanor switched from awkward to upbeat quite quickly.

ABBI  
Well…I ditched.

JAMES  
Really??

ABBI  
Yeah. Just wasn’t feelin’ it today.


End file.
